The present invention relates to a support structure for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support structure of a hydraulic unit that is disposed in a braking circuit connecting between a master cylinder and a wheel cylinder for controlling a braking pressure for an anti-lock control and a traction control. Further, the present invention relates to a hydraulic unit arrangement for a vehicle brake system. Further, the present invention relates to a method for supporting a hydraulic unit of a brake system on a vehicle body.